zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jedimasterlink
hey! welcome! Oni Dark Link 15:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC) hey, and suggestion? sigs closer to the bottom?'--C2' 22:41, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Done. Thanks. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:49, 21 August 2009 (UTC) eh, incase you add anymore to your page. no problem :)'--C2' 22:50, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Man from Curiosity Shop I saw you moved that to a better page title, but I just noticed something. You copied the text into the new page rather than moving the page ( ), which is actually inadvisable. If you move the page, you can do three things in one fell swoop: move the page to a new title, keep the page history intact, and create a redirect to the new page from the old page. Just for future reference. :) —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:21, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Heh, I wasn't aware of that...my bad, thanks for telling me. :) Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:31, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ReDeads Ok Redeads are creepy!!!!!! redeads ARE creepy i agree with all you guys they are freaky. if i met one in an alley, here's what would happen: my eyeballs would roll backwards into my head, my legs would turn into jelly, i'd faint and/or scream and i'd freak out and i'd call the military. by the way im legendlink i'm not scared of wind waker redeads they look kinda goofy to me. when i first saw the redead from the wind waker my only thought was 'whoa those things look ridiculous' but now that i have the wind waker they aren't so ridiculous anymore-Legendlink Re:the ulti man Hey thanks. I would've looked into it myself, but alas I didn't have the time too. :) '-- C2' / 01:53, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Song Pitches I'm playing them on harmonica right now, and i also noticed that Zelda's Lullaby's messed up and i cant find the right pitch... And some other ones don't seem right but i'm not that good enough to fix them, but i'm postive on the others i did. Actually just include the spaces, I'll experiment more on my toolbox page.'-- C2' / 23:14, October 3, 2009 (UTC) This ~~~~ seems to work. (I just used the nowiki coding, and that did it.) Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I got it too. I was spelling nowiki like nowkik, haha.'-- C2' / 23:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) zelda II so tell me. Did you find Zelda II annoying? Oni Link 11:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) funny. Most people who have tried it never got to the thrid dungeon and many who have liked an won it say it gets better after the thrid dungeon Oni Link 15:03, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey... I was looking at your editcount and it seems you have over 400 edits. I think you've been pretty active for the last two months, and you can look through your if I'm wrong. If you've met both of those requirments, you can apply for rollback. Just thought I would make you aware of that :)'-- C2' / 18:24, October 11, 2009 (UTC) On the request for adminship page. This read the rules, and put the code in. O and only do it if you fee ready. Rollback is simply one extra button that allows you to revert vandalism/multiple bunk edits quickly. It lacks a custom edit summary so if/when you get it use it carefully. I should know :P'''-- C2' / 18:50, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, everybody goes at their own pase. No harm done.'-- C2' / 18:57, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Oops!! Thanks for the correction, guess I haven't played Majora's Mask in a little while . . . --Quickbeam32 (talk) 17:11, October 12, 2009 (UTC) The Riddle Game Hmm Do you have the shoutbox?'-- C2' / 02:39, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I started a Usefuls page and it was one of the things I put. I'm not into writing, but I put a step-by-step walkthrough of how to get the the shoutbox. If you try it out and it works, I'll add more to that page.'-- C2' / 02:46, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Alright cya.(This is the type of stuff that we say on the shoutbox haha, among other things)'-- C2' / 02:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Aloha! CC wanted me to tell you how to get onto the shoutbox (once you get the shoutbox you can see him telling me to, as long as it hasn't been flooded out yet.). So, here we go. #Scroll up and look at the very top of the Wikia page. It'll say "Jedimasterlink My Home My talk Watchlist (MORE v) Log out". #Click on the arrow pointing down by where it says MORE. A menu should drop down. #Click "Manage widgets". A list of widgets should appear. #Scroll until you see the shoutbox widget. It's somewhere in the middle, I think. When you find it, click the plus sign. #Enjoy! I hope it helps! Peace, [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 02:51, October 22, 2009 (UTC) It's a glitch in the wikia system, it happens. So go to here and you should see all of the widgets including the shoutbox, click and drag the shoutbox to the left of your screen(were the recent changes is, and it should work then. Tell me if it doesn't or you need clarifying.'-- C2' / 03:04, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Re:Screenshots Congrats and to your page.|time=22:21, November 2, 2009 (UTC)}} Thanks Possessive yes it is. for possevie items in relation to people ending in S, there is no second S added. If there one thing i know english it that. Oni Link 12:01, November 15, 2009 (UTC) You Are Mean You just deleted my half of Powder Keg! What was that for? - Dawn Of A New Day :He's not being mean, where are they ever called Powder Kegs?—'Triforce' 14 21:54, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know, that was stupid of me. You're right.--Dawn Of A New Day 22:49, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Release dates We go by the American release dates, thought I'd tell you before you went through all of them—'Triforce' 14 22:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :its never been officaly decided and i tried to have it done (see this forum) but america has a monoply on this and we arent even alowed to question american superiority Oni Link 22:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::It's not so much a monopoly as logic. Most peope coming to this version of the site will be looking for the american release date, or possibly the european date, which by chance is the same year.—'Triforce' 14 23:01, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::: If the US is "superior" I'd hate to see what in''ferior is like. Diachronos (talk) 23:06, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Can we keep this debate off my talk page, please? I'm getting messages that don't pertain to me. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:13, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Umm, probably a typo. I think he meant to say ''post''erior. ...I'm over it. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:14, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Lion Why are you undoing my info on Lion? It's true, accurate info. Am I doing something wrong? 04:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Okay, that makes a lot more sense. Thanks, and I apologize. No harm meant. By the way, since the game's never been released outside Japan, how did you learn that? Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Sage of Darkness BDay? Re:Congrats!!!! Thanks for the greeting (: RE: Brawl Stone of Agony I think you were misreading the page. It wasn't saying it was required for fishing. As for the gamecube controller having rumble, I added that in when I undid your edit. Just letting you know as it just seemed to me like you were reading the article wrong by how your edit description was. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:03, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :My bad. Now I understand what you were doing with the whole fishing part. If the Stone of Agony isn't required for rumble while fishing then you did rightfully remove it. Sorry about the mix up. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi No. My name dose not relate to Princess Liea . I'm Link but as a girl and I'm the New Princess of Hyrule! I rule you sucka!!! (talk) IRC Moving Don't forget that you basically consign yourself to help in fixing the links once you've moved a page. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 09:05, October 21, 2010 (UTC) On the Mysteries of Code I don't want to make an edit war... When you changed my "Trivia" section to a "Theory" section, I think you should have left it the way it was. Because the real-life power glove only allowed you to play a different way, the in-game glove helps you lift things.HoboHunter28 (talk) 05:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ToC I don't know if you were planning to, but for the record, I'll support that fight if you resuggest it in 2 weeks. Although I'm not the biggest fan of it, it has been suggested twice now, this past week was close, and I made the new one a little bit earlier than usual in hopes of jump starting the suggestions for the week (hasn't happened). So if you do resuggest it, my neutral will change to a support because I feel bad. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Telma I am sorry. I did not mean to remove that. I just wanted to fix a spelling mistake. Sorry I am new here. Gastone (talk) 23:12, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Are the titles of games always supposed to be in italics? Gastone (talk) 01:23, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanx. Gastone (talk) 01:27, December 11, 2010 (UTC)